Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-212.124.186.131-20150216114929
il sacrificio di skipper skipper: quanto mi volete bene da 1 a 10? kowlaksi: 10 soldato: 9 rico: 7 skipper: grazie mille kowlaksi: vado a nuotare *va fuori* soldato: vengo anchio *va fuori* INTANTO NELLA CASA DEI LEMURI............ mortino: siiii *salta nei piedi di julien* julien: mortino che cosa ti ho detto a proposito dei piedi? mortino: heeeemmm di non toccarli? julien: esatto fila via *lo fa volare* mortino: ho sempre sognato di volare *volando* moris: altro caffe re sua maesta'? julien: si (mortino vola nell' habitat dei pinguini) kowlaksi: hem......soldato cos'e' quella roba marrone che vola? soldato: haaaaaaaaaaaaa *va sott'acqua kowlaksi: *guarda mortino* haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *va sott'acqua* mortino: pistaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!! kowlaksi: *emerge dall'acqua* mortino che ci fai qui? mortino: re julien mi ha fatto volare soldato: *emerge dall'acqua* per i piedi? mortino: si skipper: *sbuca fuori con rico* occhi tristi che ci fai qui? mortino: re julien mi ha fatto volare e per sbaglio sono volato qui skipper: caduto!!!! mortino: e' la stessa cosa skipper: CODA D'ANELLI!!!!!! julien: *da lontano* e'? skipper: ti portiamo mortino *lo lancia* julien: grazie mille skipper skipper: di niente cosa d'anelli *entra nell' habitat* julien: buona notte kowlaski rico e soldato: notte notte *entrano nell' habitat* LA MATTINA DOPO......... marlene: *si sveglia* huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ma che ha il cielo? *se ne va nell'habitat dei pinguini* skipper: we we chi bussa? kowlaski: *nel canocchiale* marlene? marlene: *mette la faccia nell' canocchiale* il cielo.......... il cielo............. IL CIELO E' TUTTO ROSSO!!!!!!!!! kowlaski: skipper il cielo e' tutto rosso skipper: tutti fuori (vanno fuori dall' habitat) kowlaski: stai calma marlene *la accarezza* skipper: *geloso ringhiando* kowlaski: ok ok me ne vado *si allontana e va da soldato* skipper: stai calma marlene *la accarezza* soldato: *guarda il cielo* guardate il cielo e' tutto rosso skipper: kowlaski analisi kowlaski: si direbbe che il cielo diventasse rosso e che vuol dire che............che........... skipper: finisci la frase soldato: non tenerci sulle spine kowlaski: CHE E' LA FINE DEL MONDO HUAAAAAAAAAA *fa il girotondo urlando* tutti: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *vanno nelle loro habitat* kowlaski: *prende le spalle di soldato* che facciamo? CHE FACCIAMO? rico: soniaaaaaaaaaa soldato: addio pony kowlaski: addio invenzioni *prendendo il computer abbracciandolo e piangendo* skipper: *triste* addio ragazzi e' sato bello stare con voi kowlaski rico e soldato: che intendi dire? skipper: mi sacrifichero' kowlaski: no non ci lasciare skipper: devo farlo kowlaski soldato: *piangendo nella pancia di kowlaski* skipper: soldato ti prego non piangere soldato: ma la mia vita non ha piu' senso senza di te kowlaski: esatto skipper: vado........a salutare la mia ragazza *va fuori* kowlaski: perche' deve sacrificarsi skipper? e' il nostro capo soldato: mi faceva tanto ridere ma non ci puo' lasciare adesso INTANTO............ skipper: marlene? marlene: che ce'? skipper: marlene so che non ti piacera' quello che sto per dirti ma........ marlene: dimmi skipper: mi sacrifichero' io marlene: perche'? skipper: mi dispiace tanto *la bacia* marlene: ma senza di te........ io son da sola skipper: ci penseranno i miei fratelli ha starti vicino marlene: ma io non voglio che tu te ne vada skipper: mi dispiace tanto marlene *se ne va* marlene: *piange e corre nella sua tana* (skipper rientra) kowlaski: allora? skipper: ci penserete voi a curare marlene kowlaski: ok skipper skipper: vi ho voluto bene kowlaski soldato e rico: e io ancor di piu' *lo abbraccia piangendo* skipper: vi voglio bene kowlaski: *piangendo e stringendo i denti abbracciato* non ci dimenticheremo mai di te skipper: non vi dimentichero' *lascia i fratelli* kowlaski: addio *piangendo* skipper: addio fratellini *indossando la coca cola e le ali per volare e andando fuori* julien: skipper davvero ci salverai? skipper: *triste* si julien: ti voglio bene skipper: anchio e non dimentichero' mai i momenti passati insieme skipper: grazie *si mette in posizione e guarda in alto* marlene: skipper non dimenticarti che ti amo skipper: anchio tesoro *inizia a volare* kowlaski: *guarda skipper piangendo* soldato: *piange abbracciato a kowlaski* kowlaski: *abbracciato a soldato piangendo* rico: non dimenticarti KABOOM!!!!!!!! skipper: *volando* anchio rico KABOOM!!!!!! (va contro al meteorite e esplode insieme a skipper) kowlaski: ho no *piangendo con gli occhi chiusi stringendo i denti e abbassando la testa e tremando* soldato: SKIPPER!!!!!!!! rico: si e' scarificato per noi kowalski: *piangendo con gli occhi chiusi* questa e' la fine di un grande pinguino marlene: *piange abbracciato a kowlaski* kowlaski: mi dispiace marlene marlene: non doveva farlo *piangendo* kowlaski: io volevo bene a skipper soldato e rico: anchio kowlaski: forza andiamocene soldato: *guardando il cielo* grazie skipper *se ne va* IN PARADISO......... skipper: hooo il mio soldato che mi pensa alex: ti voleva bene skipper: alex? che ci fai qui? alex: colpa dei cacciatori che mi hanno ucciso con dei fucili mentre correvo skipper: haia!!!!! fa davvero male alex: no appena ti sparano non senti niente e perdi i sensi skipper: quindi non fa male? alex: no.......ma perche' sei qui? skipper: dovevo salvare i miei fratelli,marlene e gli animali dello zoo.............e per colpa del meteorite sono esploso insieme a lui alex: a si questo fa davvero male skipper: ooooook................allora hem..............che facciamo? alex: niente...........si riposa *dorme* skipper: ok *si addormenta sulla pancia di alex* FINE piaciuta? e' troppo macabra ma ieri sera stavo dormendo e ho pensato a una storia sui pinguini e adesso la sto scrivendo lo so e' troppo macabrissima fa veramente SCHIFO paola